


值得

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 简介：基于之前的长篇，翡翠梦靥中寻找宝石的那节故事背景。在他们露宿坠落德莱尼飞船旁的那天晚上，如果拉希奥覆上人类双眼时，吻的不是他的盲眼，而是他的唇。（补挂了的档，之后有空别的也慢慢备份一下）





	值得

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：白黑车

人类的睫毛像忽闪的蝴蝶翅膀那样轻触着黑龙的掌心。蝴蝶从他的手心飞进他的胃里，他的心脏，然后随着血液飞遍全身。他觉得胃部发热，喉咙发干，那些长着美丽翅膀的情愫正顺着他的喉管盘旋向上，呼之欲出。  
他俯下身，感受着彼此温热的鼻息，蝴蝶纤细的触须先从他的口中探出来，接着是它带有鳞粉的斑斓双翼——像蝴蝶轻落在花冠，他在人类唇上落下一个吻。长翅膀的昆虫没把它卷曲的口器探出来，它就只是落在那儿，但你不必非得舔尝花蜜才知道花是甜的，它们总是如此，伸展着自己的花瓣，向四周散发着迷人的芬芳……

可这朵花有牙齿。

拉希奥尝到了血的味道。短暂的沉默之后，安度因就热情地回应了他。人类张开自己的双唇让他进入，他们舔舐着彼此的舌尖，滑过温软的牙床，人类灵巧的舌头划过他的口腔上颚，这让拉希奥产生一阵战栗。随后是一阵尖锐的刺痛，人类咬破了他的舌尖，或许是他的下唇，他不清楚，也不在乎。他们发出声响，唇齿的碰撞伴着粗重的喘息。篝火仍在噼啪地燃烧，这让黑龙胃部的灼烧感越发强烈。

扇动翅膀的蝴蝶终于平息下来。他们再次分开，又再次拉近。最后，拉希奥抵着人类的额头，看着人类的眼睛——两只眼睛，由海洋望到死水。他久久地盯着安度因的盲眼，小心地舔着那层珍珠般的翳，然后再在上面印下一个吻。  
“你尝起来就和我想象的一样好，安度因……我一直计划拥有你。”  
“拥有我？你怎么会如此傲慢。”人类防御性地抱着双臂，似笑非笑地盯着他看。  
拉希奥没被人类嘲讽的姿态击败，他又笑着凑上前去，咬他的鼻尖。  
“可你喜欢我的傲慢。”  
在潘达利亚，在他们年少的时候。他经常趾高气扬地吩咐安度因在冒险中听从自己的吩咐，尽管人类王子总是忧心忡忡地质疑着他的各种安排，但他们的冒险在大多数时候，依然是按照拉希奥的计划进行的。他总能容忍这个。

“可我不记得。”  
拉希奥侧过头，把人类金色的长发别在耳后，蹭他的脸颊，轻咬他的耳廓。  
“抱歉，我又忘了。有块石头带走了你快乐的记忆……但我想我们可以再创造一些新的。”黑龙不安分的爪子探向安度因的胸口，试图解开他胸前旅行斗篷的搭扣，但他没能成功。  
“你想知道怎样能让我快乐？”人类单手攥住了他的手，力度大到超乎黑龙的想象，另一只手探向拉希奥的后腰，抚摸着向下，隔着衣物恶意地拧了一把他的臀部。“我想这样更能让我快乐。”  
在火光中，安度因看着他的眼睛，等待着他跳着脚发作，或是拍拍翅膀飞走。

这和黑龙之前的计划略有出入。他有点儿想挣脱人类的束缚然后反手把他压在身后的树上。他们盯着彼此的眼睛，当拉希奥望向安度因的时候，他能从那只眼睛里看到某种压抑的怒火，就像海啸前毫无波澜的海面。虽然这着实和他的计划相差了许多，但他觉得自己愿意享受这个，他看不出这有什么不妥的。再说了，反正这又不是真的，他们都在做梦呢。于是他笑着说——  
“好啊，那我们就让你快乐。”

人类听懂了他的邀请。

安度因看着拉希奥繁琐华丽的服饰，考虑着先从哪里下手，他从他的头顶扫视到盘着的双腿，最后决定先动手解决他的帽子。他好奇这个很久了。当那些白色的头巾被解下时，他看到了黑龙蜷曲的黑色卷发——他是不是把他的头发剪短了？人类心中升起一阵莫名的疑问，他想这大概属于某些已经被自己忘掉的记忆碎片。于是他顺着那些碎片留下的痕迹，向黑龙的后脑伸出手。  
然后他触到了那个他想要找的东西。温暖，坚硬，一双属于龙的角。它们现在有安度因的食指那么长了，略微弯曲地向后伸长着。人类摩挲着他的角，感觉到黑龙在自己怀中不由自主地打了个哆嗦。安度因觉得自己一会儿可以多试试这个。  
人类的手离开了黑龙的角，离开的瞬间他仿佛听到拉希奥发出一声轻缓的叹息。接着他解下自己略厚的旅行斗篷，把它铺在拉希奥的身后，推着他的肩，把他按在地上。现在，人类开始和拉希奥那繁琐的，带有异国风情的服饰搏斗。昏暗的火光下，安度因看不清它们的扣子在什么地方，黑龙前胸衣物上装饰的红宝石晃得他头晕。拉希奥看出了人类的焦躁，他轻笑着摸索着自己的衣物，熟练地解开自己胸前的搭扣。马上安度因就拍开了他的手，把他解好的衣物扯下来，露出他光裸的肩膀和前胸。  
早春的夜晚依然寒冷，但黑龙身上淌着薄薄的汗，深色的皮肤在火光的映衬下看起来像是涂了一层蜜。人类把头埋在他的颈间，用力地撕咬吸允他脆弱的脖颈，接着一路向下，咬他深色的乳尖，吮吸他的肚脐。拉希奥发着抖，爪子划拉着人类的后背。这相当不公平，安度因还包裹得严严实实的，于是他决定把手移向人类的前胸，试着解开安度因的上衣。人类再次制止了他，他紧攥着黑龙的右手，接着——

拉希奥发出一声痛呼，突如其来的疼痛让他下意识地咧出尖牙，他感觉自己的手腕似乎被安度因拧脱臼了，这算不上什么重创，但阵痛还是让他前额冒了汗。随后他立即合上了嘴，看向人类的脸。  
安度因面无表情地盯着他，“按照我的方式来，别碰我。不然我们就不做了。或者你现在就可以滚开飞走。”  
拉希奥沉默了一会儿，随后咧出一个笑容。“不，我们继续。”

人类沉默着伸手探向他的下身，扯开他的腰带，把他的裤子往下剥。拉希奥配合地抬起腰，让他把自己的长裤褪到膝弯。现在他几乎是完全赤裸地呈现在人类面前了，而安度因连领口都是扎牢的，这真的相当不公平，拉希奥有些难过地想。人类又开口了。  
“转过去跪下，把腰抬起来。”

这个控制狂。拉希奥在心中抱怨了一下，接着就服从了人类的指示。他趴跪着支撑着自己，额头枕在左手手背，被人类扭伤的右手轻放在一边。安度因把手探向他的两腿之间，然后握住了黑龙的阴茎。他有力地揉搓着他的囊袋，撸动着他的茎体，用指尖抠刮他的顶端……他的动作一点儿也不轻柔，甚至可以说是带着些怒意，可拉希奥依然发现自己不受控制地勃起了。人类的另一只手向前探去，扯着他的卷发向上拉起，拉希奥头皮发麻，吃痛地抬起头，下一秒安度因就放开了拽着他头发的手，让他的前额重重跌回地面。拉希奥还没来得及发出不满的声音，人类的手就再次覆上来，抚摸着他藏在脑后的角。安度因摸索着他的角根部的头皮，抚摸着他，用指甲反复地抠划着他的角。他头顶的角是他在化成人型的伪装时唯一留下的龙类特征，也许人类知道这一点，也许人类在触碰他的角的时候能够透过他的伪装直击他的灵魂。这太过了，拉希奥感觉到一阵怪异的痒从头顶蔓延的脊椎，再从脊椎冲回到他的大脑，像是有人在拿着羽毛瘙痒他的鼻尖，挑弄他的心脏。安度因俯下身来，像头扑食猎物的野兽那样咬他的后颈，他咬的那样用力，拉希奥都不知道他们两个之间到底谁才是人类了。同时另一只覆在他阴茎上的手依然在动作，那阵瘙痒从他的心脏蔓延到全身，最后传到他的下体，他的大脑突然一阵空白。他发着颤音，在人类手中抽搐着射了出来。  
他大口喘着气，盯着自己身下的斗篷帽子上的毛边。  
“你比我想象中的要敏感，你以前也是这样撅着屁股发着抖等着我操你吗？”  
他想转过身去责问安度因，谁教他这样讲话的，他把那个彬彬有礼的王子怎么带成了这样。他还没来得及开口，就感觉人类的手指粗暴地捅进了他的嘴。安度因的手指上还沾着他自己的精液。说实话，拉希奥从未想到有朝一日他会通过这种方式尝到自己精液的味道。他的牙齿不小心磕到了人类的手指，人类用力地拧了一下他的乳尖，他刚发出一声抗议，身后就传来了安度因冷漠的声音，“收好你的牙，不然我就把你的下巴也卸下来。”他听从了。人类的手指大力翻搅着他的口腔，恶意地按压他的舌根，拉希奥感到一阵恶心，他觉得自己的胃液在翻腾。安度因在他真正反胃呕吐之前把手指从他的嘴里取出来，拉希奥看到那些唾液粘连的丝线随着人类手指的离开而不断拉长，最后在他眼前崩断。

他低头晃着神，不知道在想些什么。接着一阵怪异的刺痛就从他身后传来，他皱起眉，人类湿润的手指插进他了的身体，人类不耐烦地捅着他，马上就加入了更多的手指。安度因修长的手指在他体内反复分剪开来，接着就捅入了第三根。人类的中指直捅到底，抠刮着他的肠道。黑龙弓起背，难以自制地发出带着泣声的呻吟。  
人类的手指像刚才在他的口腔中翻搅一样，摸索着他的体内，当安度因的手指碰到他体内的某个地方，一阵电流般的酸胀感混合着酥痒，骤然从下身沿着脊椎冲击着他的大脑，他毫无克制地持续呻吟出声，人类文化观念中的那些羞耻感对他来说应该毫无意义。安度因似乎意识到了他突然抬高的声调，于是更用力地戳弄着他的那点，奇异的瘙痒和疼痛一齐冲撞着他，他刚射过的阴茎又开始逐渐抬头，从前端渗出乳白色的液体，滴落在安度因的斗篷上，他在极端痛苦与极端享受的临界点之间挣扎，毫无尊严地俯下身在斗篷上磨蹭着自己的阴茎。但在他再次想要射出来之前，人类终于抽出他的手指，探到前端狠狠掐了一下他勃起的阴茎。

这个恶劣的小混蛋。拉希奥觉得自己眼前一阵眩晕，几乎要趴倒在地上。他还没来得及稍事喘息，他的双腿就被人类的膝盖分来，撇向两侧，接着，比手指更粗的东西就挤进了他的穴口。拉希奥颤抖着，大口喘着气，括约肌下意识地绞紧，这大概让人类感觉到了不适，马上他的臀部的外侧就挨了人类一掌，“放松你自己。”拉希奥听见了，他尽量有节奏地呼吸，让自己镇静下来，什么都不想，什么都不想，他对自己说。可这实在太难办到了，他无法不意识到这点——安度因正在他的身体里。单是想到这点就让他头脑发热，心脏疯狂地叫嚣。等他稍微放松一些，人类毫无预警直直地一捅到底，安度因进入的那么深，他似乎能感到人类的阴囊撞在他的臀部。剧痛再次从拉希奥身后传来，他怀疑自己内部可能受伤了，而他不知道在之后安度因是否还会给自己治疗，只是想到安度因对着自己的肛门释放快速治疗，就让拉希奥不由自主地发出一阵轻笑。

接着他的笑声就被安度因打断了。人类刚深入他的身体，还没等他适应就开始大开大合地操干起来，他撤出到只剩阴茎的头部，还没能黑龙喘出一口气，就毫无怜惜地再次顶进去，连根没入。柔软的肠道包裹着人类的阴茎，默许着他暴躁的动作。在整个过程中拉希奥一直打着哆嗦，他分不清那是疼还是爽，或许二者兼备。他的大腿发麻，而人类的手指还在他的大腿根内侧画着圈，时不时地掐着他的软肉，这让他感到腿软。人类保持着一定的频率，就那样一声不吭地操着他，像操着什么没有生命的物件。他感觉有什么坚硬的东西时不时地划过自己赤裸的大腿，似乎是某种冰凉的金属，他的脑子一片模糊，他使劲地想啊想，最后他突然明白，那是全副武装的安度因缠在自己腿上的匕首，是那把匕首在不停地摩擦过他的腿。这一点都不疼，和它的主人操干拉希奥时的粗暴和狂躁相比，它划过他的腿腹的力度甚至可以称得上是爱抚了。他想到一丝不苟的安度因，想到他连领口都没解开的上衣，和只解开了腰带的下装，接着他想到人类剥开他时毫不犹豫的动作就像剥开一枚洋葱。他突然感觉有点儿委屈。这不应该，他是一头龙，“委屈”这种情感太“人类”了，也许是因为他最近和人类相处的时间太长了……

安度因没能让他继续这样遐想下去，人类操干节奏越来越快，如疾风骤雨一般挺腰冲刺，不断冲撞着他，每下的力度都像一个在冲锋的战士，狠狠地撞在那要命的一点上。瓦里安真该为他的儿子骄傲，拉希奥在疼痛和疯狂的快感中漫无边际地想着。他在人类的进攻下逐渐沦陷下去，他觉得自己在飞翔，又像是在坠落。强烈的快感从阴茎根部而传来，而不是从顶端，巨大的压力积累在阴茎根部，如涟漪般向四周扩散开来，蔓延到他的骨盆，脊椎，冲击着他的心脏，这太超过了，他的手指抓紧身下的斗篷，发出高亢的呻吟。在人类的一记又深又狠的冲撞下，他终于痉挛着射了出来。他从未有过被操到射的经历，说真的，有谁胆敢这样操一头危险的黑龙呢？他觉得自己看到了璀璨的星光，又觉得自己眼前一片黑暗。他脱力地趴在地上，小声地呜咽着。  
安度因还继续操弄着他。他顶得他那么深，那么重，黑龙射精时骤然缩紧的后穴让人类舒适地眯起眼睛，他发出粗重的呼吸。在他操着身下这头黑龙的时候，拉希奥一直在发出好听的声音——他本来讲话的声音就很好听，像是指尖拂过丝绸，而当他染上情欲之后听起来就更好了。起初带着些哭腔，后来就变成了欢愉与沉醉的呢喃。黑龙的身体烫的吓人，不管是外面还是里面，他抚摸着拉希奥紧绷的肩膀，舔他背上的汗。黑龙炙热的肠道包裹着他，他感觉好极了，像是躺在不会被烫伤的岩浆里，或是插着蜡做的翅膀不断飞向明亮的太阳，而这次他知道，他背上的蜡不会被太阳烧化，因为太阳允许你飞向它了。

当安度因觉得自己即将攀上顶峰的时候，他蓦然抽出自己的阴茎，然后把白浊的液体射在黑龙的臀部和腿间，而不是在他的身体里。他身下的黑龙像是感觉到了自己腿间的液体，下意识打了个哆嗦。安度因突然意识到自己的的心脏震如擂鼓。

当他们停下这场漫长的性交，安度因从拉希奥身上离开，半坐着审视着他。拉希奥觉得自己身上的重量减轻了，热度褪去之后，晚间的风拂过，他突然觉得有点冷。他有点儿想打喷嚏——接着他就打了出来，连带着吐出了一点儿小火星。他吸着鼻子，随便在自己腿间抹了几把，提上裤子，吃力地披上自己的外套。转过身，左手撑着地挣扎着坐起来。这动作牵连着他的下身，让他感觉有些疼。  
“你知道，你可以射在我里面，我不介意。”  
人类没有理会他，安度因就只是静静坐在那儿，一声不吭。人类逆着火光，拉希奥看不清他的脸，他想要看看他的眼睛，事实上在刚才的过程中他想一直看着人类的眼睛，可安度因就是不愿看他。他坐起向前，伸出左手试着撩开那些遮在人类眼前散落的长发。  
又是一阵刺痛。  
他的另一只手腕再次被人类攥住扭伤了，说实话他对此并不惊讶。  
“我说过别碰我。”人类回答他，平静的语调下掩映着压抑的情绪。接着人类就猛然动作，手肘抵着黑龙的胸膛，使劲把他按在地上。拉希奥的后脑再次受到撞击，还没等他眼前的黑暗消散，人类的双手就覆上了他的脖子。安度因那一直以来施法治愈伤口的手指掐着他的咽喉。拉希奥的呼吸逐渐艰难，觉得自己的头在嗡鸣，眼前的黑暗越发浓重，心脏疯狂地跳动着大声抗议，他就这样静静地躺着，任由人类的手指逐渐收紧。在黑暗中，他还在漫无边际地想着，他会死吗？在梦境中的死去的感觉和现实一样吗？……如果他死了，那他要怎样才能唤醒拯救他的朋友？

在一切太晚之前，人类的力度停下了。  
安度因放开了他，他听见人类努力压抑的声音，今夜第一次，他从安度因的声音里听出了情绪的起伏。

“拉希奥……为什么你不飞走呢？”

拉希奥花了一点儿时间才把安度因说出的单词串联成句。他无视脑袋的眩晕，再次挣扎着坐起来。他昏昏沉沉的脑袋里回荡着各种乱七八糟的声音——有人认为爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子，但拉希奥知道，他也许会在现实中和安度因做爱，在清晨轻吻他的额头，但他绝对不会和他结婚然后生下一大堆孩子，这太可怕了。他觉得，爱是想触碰时就伸出的手。  
于是他忍着手腕的疼，倔强地再一次伸出手，笨拙地把安度因脸上的长发别在耳后，终于，他能看见他的眼睛了。

“我今晚一直在听你的‘安排’，就这一次，请你能先回答我的问题。“他对着人类的湿润的蓝眼睛微笑。  
“为什么你要哭呢？我的王子？”  
人类压抑的泪水终于从他的脸颊上滑下。

“给你一个忠告，安度因，如果你真的想要通过‘性’来折磨一个家伙，直接把他按在地上操就行了，就不要在一开始的时候往他身下垫上一张柔软的斗篷或者毯子之类的。”拉希奥的用手背擦拭人类的眼睛，“你的表演太蠢了，安度因，你的囚徒还没被你搞哭，你自己倒先落泪了。你甚至不敢看我的眼睛，你只是想要伤我的心，然后赶我走……我的朋友，这次那块坏石头又向你要什么啦？”

“闭嘴……”人类挣扎着说出几个词，这次他没再打开黑龙的手。他觉得自己回到了深海，那些长着千眼千口的恐怖雕塑凝视着他，准备将他吞噬，他觉得自己回到了那座下着暴雨的山林，他跪在上涨的溪水旁怎么也洗不掉手上沾着的孩子的血，那些树木在他头顶用只有他能听得懂的语言啸叫着——  
“一切你希望比你活得更长久的东西，都被你摧毁了。”  
他觉得自己开始在黑暗中下坠。

然后他落入了一个怀抱。  
黑龙的双臂揽着他的肩，把他抱在怀里，他那么用力地按着他的背，像要把他镶进自己的心脏深处。  
安度因把头埋在黑龙颈间，喃喃自语着，“你真该飞走的，现在还不算太迟……”  
“你知道，有次我在山里迷了路，有户人家收留了我，给我明亮的灯光，温热的食物和避雨的床，那家人的小女孩还带找到前进的路……然后我找到了那块石头，接着就杀死了那孩子……”他的声音越来越小，只要时机合适，我一样会让你去送死，毫不犹豫。而你知道更糟糕的是什么吗？我觉得你会为我那么做的。他绝望地想着。  
“我不值得得到这些好意……走吧，就让我一个人待着，我已经烂透了。”

拉希奥坐直身体，尽管这有点儿疼，可他依然伸出双手捧着安度因的脸，他盯着他的眼睛，认真地说着——  
“你居然认为自己不配得到拯救。”  
你有着仁慈的灵魂，又有着勇敢的意志，你是位尊贵的王子，又有着最谦逊的心。你是我见过的最好的事物，最后他只是说：“你……闪闪发光。如果这个糟糕的世界上还有什么东西值得被拯救的话，那就是你了。”他虔诚地低语着，他真想把那些人类被夺走的记忆还给他。

人类啜泣了几声，张了张口，最后双手轻轻捧起拉希奥的手臂，看着他红肿的手腕，他内疚地说着，“关于你的手腕……我真的很抱歉，我很想马上治好你，可圣光早已不在眷顾于我。但我至少还能帮你正骨和包扎——”  
他的话被拉希奥打断了。拉希奥从安度因的手中轻轻挣脱了出来，后退了几步，显示出他的原本的形态。“这种伤对我来说不值一提，人类，你不必放在心上。”  
再次看到黑龙的真实形态依然让安度因感到心惊动魄，他无可抑制地想着，他刚才一直在和这样一只奇妙的生物做爱。接着黑龙就把人类圈在他宽大的翅膀下面，尾巴搭在人类的腿上，低下自己硕大的脑袋，伸出分叉的舌头，舔他的脸。  
“安度因，当你在操我的时候，你操的是这样的我。”黑龙用他低沉的声音缓缓地说着。安度因抚摸着他坚硬的鳞片，他知道这个，他一直都知道。龙的身躯很温暖，这让他感觉有点儿昏昏欲睡，接着就不由自主地打了一个大大的哈欠。  
“需要我唱安眠曲哄你睡觉吗，安度因？”  
“……好啊。”人类的脑袋枕着黑龙的前爪，向后靠在他的身躯上，温和地向黑龙微笑，“好啊。”

至少他还能够再享受一个宁静的夜晚，也许明天，明天一切都会变得很好。

 

——END——


End file.
